Maestro de Ceremonias
by grankhan
Summary: El circo llego a la ciudad de Kuoh...


Que lo disfruten...

Rias Gremory no era una niña contenta, es mas, Rias podría decir con toda seguridad de que es una niña bastante molesta y triste en este momento. ¿Por qué?, por qué será que Rias Gremory no es una niña feliz cuando ella lo tiene prácticamente todo. Una familia amorosa, que la quiere y haría todo por ella, tiene todo lo que una niña de su edad pueda querer juguetes, ropa, comida, dulces, ella tiene muchos amigos, Sona su mejor amiga, Grayfia su hermana mayor, la nobleza de su hermano mayor que siempre tiene tiempo para jugar con ella. Todos y todas las cosas mencionadas atrás no importan si Rias no tiene a la persona que esta frente a ella.

Rias ama a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano mayor, a su hermana mayor a Sona y a la nobleza de su hermano.

Pero mas que en el mundo y en el universo y en toda la creación Rias ama a su Oniichan que también es su gemelo.

Desde que Rias tiene uso de memoria y razón su Oniichan siempre ha estado con ella, derecho Rias sabe que la primera persona en estar con ella no fue su madre o su padre o su hermano mayor Sirzchers o su hermana mayor Grayfia o Sona o la nobleza de su hermano mayor, ninguno de ellos, la primera en estar con ella, en compartir un abrazo, compartir calor, compartir pequeñas risas hasta carcajadas, un baño, desde sus primeras palabras de ambos hasta conversaciones enteras, comidas y juegos, besos y abrazos, Rias sabe que no fue con ninguna de la personas anteriores con la que ella ha estado compartiendo su vida entera. No, fue su Oniichan, Rias ha estado compartiendo su vida entera con su Oniichan.

El gemelo de Rias la persona mas importante para ella para siempre y por siempre. Su gemelo se párese tanto a ella, mismos color de ojos, el ojo izquierdo violeta como su madre y el derecho color azul como los de su padre, sus cabellos rojos como si fuera sangre que se esta quemando en fuego, mismos rostros, la única gran diferencia es que su Oniichan es hombre y ella es mujer, además de que su Oniichan por alguna razón tiene esos lindas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas cosa que Rias ama y al mismo tiempo hace pucheros por que ella no tiene algo que su Oniichan si.

Pese a todo lo que la gente cree sobre Rias y por la actitud que ella toma cuando su gemelo esta con ella, Rias es una niña bastante tímida, siempre está escondida detrás de su Oniichan, siempre persiguiéndolo a donde sea que el valla, si su gemelo quiere algo Rias inmediatamente lo quiere también, si su gemelo quiere hacer algo Rias esta mas que feliz con hacer lo mismo.

Rias puede contar los minutos y segundos en los que ella ha estada separada de su hermano mayor Oniichan gemelo, así es como Rias lo llama amorosamente, quince minutos es lo que han estado separados ambos el uno del otro. Quince agonizantes minutos que Rias ha estado lejos de su gemelo, llorando, pataleando, gritando el nombre de su Oniichan a todo pulmón, Rias aun recuerda que fue en ese momento que ella estaba locamente buscando por su Oniichan que ella desbloqueo su poder de la destrucción.. Acto seguido comenzó a lazar rayos y a destruir todo lo que encontraba en su habitación y a amenazar con terminar la vida como se conoce si su Oniichan no aparecía... No fue hasta que uno de esos rayos golpeo una puerta, mas específicamente la puerta del baño que Rias vio a su querido Oniichan sentado en la taza del baño leyendo un periódico, Rias aun recuerda que son pensar en absolutamente nada ella se lanzó a los brazos de su gemelo.

Pero ahora mismo Rias había estado llorando toda la semana sin parar, sin comer y tomar lo mínimo solo para después regresar a llorar y gritar el nombre de su Oniichan una y otra y otra y otra vez... ¿La razón de esto? Es que a Rias la separaron de la persona mas importante, su Oniichan. Una larga semana agonizante sin ver a su gemelo.

Rias sabe que su Oniichan siempre la protegerá no importaba la situación. Ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, solo quedo demostrado el inmenso amor que su Oniichan tenía por Rias, cuando sus padres revelaron el compromiso entre ella y Riser Phoenix... Cuando Riser le dijo las cosas mas desagradables que ella haya oído jamás sin importarle que estuvieran en público, Rias recuerda como su Oniichan se paro en silencio frente a Riser y luego le dio el golpe mas fuerte en la quijada que Rias haya visto jamás, Riser fue enviado varios metros hasta que chocó con una pared que terminó por romperse, su Oniichan golpeo su pecho y declaró que el no dejaría ningún hombre acercarse a su hermana jamás, que el seria el único que se podía casar con ella. Rias recuerda que el público lo comenzó a ridiculizar en ese momento, mientras que sus padres lo regañaban, mucha gente pensó que su Oniichan hizo el ridiculo, pero Rias solo podía pensar en lo genial que su gemelo era y al mismo tiempo como un placentero cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo entero.

A Rias le quedo claro que su Oniichan la protegería y haría todo por ella no importaba que, incluso despertar un increíble poder solo para salvarle la vida... Un día los dos jugaban en el jardín de la mansión Gremory, como muchas veces, Rias recuerda reír y jugar felizmente con su Oniichan, hasta que varias figuras encapuchadas aparecieron frente a ellos con varias armas y activando varios círculos mágicos, Rias sabia que esas personas eran malvadas y querían hacerle daño a ella y así Oniichan, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Rias comenzó a gritar los nombres de su madre, de su padre, de su hermano mayor, de su hermana mayor, de la nobleza de su hermano mayor, pero no importaba que tanto Rias gritaba nadie de esas personas vino. Cuando Rias se había dado cuenta su increíble Oniichan estaba encargándose de las personas que querían lastimarla, Rias tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras veía a su Oniichan pelear contra los malos, era como si estuviera bailando con ellos, al final su Oniichan acabo con todos... Pero mientras que su Oniichan estaba distraído, uno de los malos se levanto con un navaja en la mano y comenzó a rápidamente acercarse a su distraído Oniichan.

Rias era una persona muy tímida y uno podría decir cobarde... Pero en ese momento Rias se olvido de todos y todo cuando vio a su Oniichan en peligro, ella rugió con todas sus fuerzas y corrió con todo su ser hacia su Oniichan, afortunadamente Rias alcanzó a quitar a su amado gemelo de en medio, con una sonrisa en la cara y con una navaja en el pecho Rias solo le podía dar gracias a todos los Maou que su Oniichan estaba a salvo...

Antes de que Rias pudiera tocar el suelo, ella pudo ver como la cabeza de su asesino se separaba de su cuerpo y luego rodaba por el suelo. Antes de que Rias pudiera tocar al suelo, los brazos de Oniichan la envolvieron, Rias vio sorprendida como los ojos de su Oniichan se volvieron rojos y como tres puntos aparecieron alrededor de su pupila y luego como esos tres ojos comenzaron a girar y a girar y a girar hasta que sus ojos se volvieron una espiral o un remolino muy parecidos a el nombre de su Oniichan.

Rias sentía las calientes lagrimas de su hermano gemelo Oniichan mayor caer en su rostro, ella podía literalmente sentir el dolor de su gemelo, y no era el dolor causado por tener un objeto clavado en el pecho, ella podía sentir la enorme tristeza y arrepentimiento de su gemelo. "P-perdón Nii" Rias dijo débilmente. Acto seguido vio a su hermano chocar sus palmas y rugir como un un enorme y todo poderoso León.

Rias sabia que su hermano era llamado y que era un genio... La gente se lo decía todo el tiempo, algo de inventar un nuevo sistema de sellos que incluso el Maou verde no era capaz de hacer y también era un genio en combate... Cada vez que alguien alababa a su Oniichan Rias sentía un inmenso orgullo dentro de ella, su Oniichan era increíble después de todos, era normal que los demás mortales lo alabarán como se merecía. Ella y solo ella sabia que su Oniichan podía hacer crecer árboles de la nada, incluso le regalo la rosa que Rias aprecia y cuida con todo su corazón y que incluso usa para amarrarse el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Rias recuerda como su hermano comenzó a brillar color dorado, como marcas tribales color negro aparecieron en todo su cuerpo... Rias recuerda como ella comenzó a sentirse mejor que nunca, un sentimiento de puro amor la invadió, ella se sentía caliente, tibia como si estuviera bajo el sol y no quería que ese sentimiento la dejara nunca, mientras que lentamente Rias la invadía el sueño.

Rias recuerda despertar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar por su Oniichan... Cuando no lo encontró ella comenzó a caminar por ahí, por toda la mansión, cuando no lo encontró, lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, ella quería a su Oniichan ahora mismo, ella podía escuchar vagamente que ella había estado dormida una semana y que aun no despertaba, pero eso no le interesaba a Rias, ella quería saber donde estaba su Oniichan. Así que deambulando por todo el territorio Gremory, ella por fin abrió un edifico o mas bien era una torre muy parecida a una presión.

"¡Rias no entres ahí!"

Rias escucho una voz y varias personas corriendo hacia ella, ella no hizo caso lo único que quería era encontrar a su Oniichan, y algo le decía que su Oniichan estaba ahí.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta vio la escena que la dejo helada en el mismo lugar.

Ahí estaba su Oniichan amarrado a una silla que estaba pegada al suelo, el estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con un extraño traje color negro que estaba apretándolo a la silla y no lo dejaba mover ni un milímetro.. Solo su ojo color azul se podía ver detrás de toda la oscuridad que lo cubría.

"¡Rias-chan! Ya despertarse"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su Oniichan, Rias rápidamente se movió para ayudarlo, para quitarlo de esa silla color negro que parecía incomodarlo, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro deteniéndola, era su hermano mayor que había aparecido junto con su madre, padre y hermana mayor Grayfia.

Antes de que ella pudiera destruir la mano de Sirzchers con su poder de la destrucción por detenerla para ayudar a su Oniichan, su Oniichan hablo llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

"Solamente estaba esperando por Rias-chan estaba bien... No me gusta estar en esta silla, me siento como un... monstruo"

La ultima parte fue dicha con mucha mucha tristeza, tanta que Rias estuvo apunto de correr para darle un abrazo reconfortante.

Nadie dijo nada, Naruto desapareció de la silla en un flash color café y aprecio frente a Rias... Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Naruto le dio un besito a Rias en la nariz como siempre lo hacia.

"¡Nos vemos!"

Y su Oniichan desapareció en un flash color café...

Rias escucho a su madre gritar como pajarraco desplumado el segundo nombre de su Oniichan.

Su padre y su hermano mayor Sirzchers empezaron a dar ordenes a su nobleza y varios soldados.

Grayfia estaba en el aire volando con todas sus fuerzas.

Los gemelos Rias Goleo Beenban Gremory y Naruto Mephisto Pheles Gremory, eran inseparables...

"Naruto-Oniichan..." Rias susurró el nombre de su hermano gemelo.

"¡Rias! ¡Rias! ¡Rias!"

Y Rias abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente sabiendo que todos había sido una pesadilla al escuchar la voz de su Reina, Akeno Himmejima...

XXXX

Rias suspiro irritada al ver la sonrisa falsa de Akeno y su clásica risa "fufufu" "aun no entiendo por que me trajiste aquí" Rias dijo. "Podría usar este tiempo para buscarlo..." Rias susurro lo ultimo, suavizando su expresión pensando en el..

Con el tiempo Rias fue sabiendo que el poder que su Oniichan libero cuando la salvo, era tan inmenso que sus padres y hermano decidieron sellarlo "por su propio bien" desde que Rias supo eso, ella dejo de llamar a su familia familia, ella sabia muy bien que solo eran ella y su Naruto Oniichan. Sus padres, hermano y hermano buscaron a Naruto por todo el inframundo durante meses sin poder encontrar nada, por supuesto que no lo iban a encontrar, quien se dejaría encontrar para que sellarán tu poder y luego de encerraran en una prision sin nada ni nadie, mientras científicos experimentan en ti, como si fueras alguna clase de bestia o... Monstruo. Ahora Rias entendía por qué su Oniichan estaba tan dolido cuando su Oniichan dijo que no le gustaba que lo tratarán como monstruo.

Rias extraña a su gemelo... No, decir que lo extrañaba se quedaba corto, ella necesitaba a su Oniichan de regreso con ella... Rias no sabia cuanto tiempo podía seguir soportando sin su gemelo, no por mucho tiempo eso era seguro. Rias haría todo por tenerlo de regreso, incluso si se tuviera que apuñalar ella misma en el pecho para que Naruto viniera a salvarla de nuevo. Incluso estaba reuniendo una nobleza para buscar por el y vino al mundo humano, no solo para alejarse de su "familia" si no para buscar a su Nii en el mundo humano.

"Fufufu~ vamos Rias.. Los circos son divertidos, después podemos seguir buscando a tu hermano, quien sabe tal vez lo tengamos frente a nosotras y no lo sepamos" Akeno dijo todo con una verdadera sonrisa.

"Como si Naruto-Oniichan pudiera estar en un lugar como este" Rias señaló todo el circulo. "El es un genio, debe estar curando el Cancer o inventando un androide robótica o algo así" Rias cerró sus ojos cruzo sus piernas y brazos y asintió sabiamente en su lugar.

"Rias los circos son divertidos, si tu hermano trabajara aquí entonces eso por si solo lo haría un genio" Akeno frunció le frunció el ceño a Rias.

Rias sabia que Akeno amaba los circos, un evento durante su infancia que envolvía a un circulo hizo que Akeno se enamorara de ellos, ahora Rias no podía ir a otro lado que no sea Kuoh por que Akeno inmediatamente la arrastraría a el circo más cercano. Cuando ella supo que un circo venia a Kuoh, Akeno inmediatamente exigió venir a el circo que venia a la ciudad.

Repentinamente todas las luces se apagaron, dejado una oscuridad total, se podían escuchar murmuros de la gente que había asistido, pero todos se callaron cuando una sola luz se prendió en el centro del escenario.

"Damas y caballeros..." Una voz profunda se escucho, enviándoles escalofríos a todos, incluso Rias y Akeno se sintieron un poco intimidadas. "Caballeros y damas... Tuvieron suerte de venir a este magnifico circo... Prepárense para experimentar el espectáculo que ¡jamaaaaaaa ahhhh!" Varios trastes se escucharon, como si alguien se hubiera caído y golpeado un montón de cosas, acto seguido un tipo apareció rodando hasta el centro de la luz, tenía una cubeta en la cabeza y otras en los pies y manos.

Akeno y mucha gente mas comenzó a reír, Rias tenía sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, no solo por ver al tipo caerse, si no también por ver a su mejor amiga sonreír de verdad.

La figura lucho por liberarse de la cubetas, ganándose varias risas de la gente, finalmente solo la cubeta en su cabeza quedaba, el tipo lo intentaba y lo intentaba pero no podía liberarse de la cubeta, hasta que de alguna manera uso sus pies para jalar la cubeta finalmente liberándose.

El tipo se paro completamente, llevaba un saco color negro con nubes color rojas estampadas alrededor de el y una mascara naranja que tenía un orificio con un remolino a su alrededor de ese orificio (mismo atuendo de Tobi de Naruto) se podía ver su pelo color rojo.

"¡Domo!" El tipo saludo al público en una forma militar muy mala ¡Domo domo domo desu!" Ya no era la misma voz profunda y peligrosa, si no una bastante juguetona, casi como la de un niño. "¡Soy su maestro de ceremonias! Me llamo Tobi, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! Por favor denle a un aplauso a Itachi nuestro manipulador de fuego"

"Katon: ryu ren hokka"

Los iodos súpernaturales creyeron escuchar eso, pero ninguno le dio ninguna importancia.

Inmediatamente doce mini dragones hechos de fuego iluminaron todo el circo, los dragones salieron disparadas hacia arriba hasta que chocaron contra una lámparas de aceite que había en el techo haciendo que se iluminará todo la carpa con luz de vela.

El público comenzó a aplaudir impresionado, Akeno aplaudía con un deleite total y Rias también estaba distraída y toda su atención estaba en show.

Itachi apareció en la escena, las mujeres del público no pudieron evitar chiflar al ver al bello peli negro. Itachi se llevo dos dedos a su boca y luego soltó otros seis mini dragones que comenzaron a volar alrededor y luego Itachi escupió seis llama en forma de flor.

El público miraba fascinado como los dragones y flores comenzaban a bailar alrededor hasta que ambos chocaron en una explosión muy bella.

Mas aplausos del público se escucharon.

Rias ahora tenía toda su atención en el show, por un momento la preocupación de encontrar a su Oniichan se olvido mientras duraba el show.

XXXX

"¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir a ver nuestro show!" Tobi dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Un colectivo de "awwww" se escucho.

Incluso Rias soltó un "aww" el show había sido increíble, toda una experiencia en su opinión, ella decidió en ese momento traer a su Oniichan a ver el show de este circo cuando por fin lo encontrara y el estuviera junto a ella como debía.

"¡Ja Ne!" Tobi paso su brazo por todo su cuerpo y mucho para el shock y deleite del público el comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que un brazo fue todo lo que quedaba de Tobi que también se lo trago la nada.

Ni hablar que todos estallaron en un rugido de aplausos y gritos.

Rias tomo a una Akeno que se aferraba a su asiento no queriendo que se terminara el show del circo y poco a poco la condujo hasta la salida.

Desconocido para Rias y Akeno, junto a ellas ahora mismo otros habían visto todo el show.


End file.
